


Surprise Visitor

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic), Firefly, Jossverse
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jayne suddenly appears at the castle, how will he react to the Scoobies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visitor

"What? Where am I?" the man with the large gun stammered. He pointed the gun menacingly at Xander, presumably identifying him as the most likely threat.

 _Figures._

"How's about you put that down and try explaining how you got through our perimeter?" Buffy countered.

"And just what do you think you're going to do about it, _bao bay_?" he sneered.

"First? Not your baby. Second? Not me," she replied as the gun flew out of his hands and into Willow's.

" _Ai ya!_ Give that back, gorramit!" he shouted, lunging towards Willow but finding himself stuck in air that felt thick as tar.

Buffy took a step closer. "Now I'm the one you need to worry about. So start talking. Because you're not going anywhere until you explain exactly how Twilight got you in here."

The man looked at her in horror. " _Nee ta ma duh. Tyen-shia suo-yo duh run doh gai si._ "

Turning to Xander, Buffy said, "Uh, I think maybe we're going to need Chao-Ahn for this one."

**Author's Note:**

> Mandarin phrases stolen from various Firefly sites and wikis:  
>  _Ai ya_ – damn  
>  _Bao bay_ – sweetheart  
>  _Nee ta ma duh. Tyen-shia suo-yo duh run doh gai si._ – Fuck everyone in the universe to death. No, I don't know why it takes two sentences to say that.


End file.
